


Twist of Fate

by CrystalNavy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Natsuki and Hirota are children of influential families in feudal Japan. Inevitably, they fall in love. But what happens when Natsuki is arranged to be married to Kouta, Hirota's brother?





	Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue is here. Not much to say other than what you already know.

Natsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as if her whole world had stopped. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. Just a few hours ago, she was happy, but now......now her parents had destroyed that happiness with a single announcement. They stood there, both smiling, as if they didn't just destroy her entire world. Somehow, they mistook her silence for an approval, because her father took a step forward and gave her a cheerful pat on the shoulder.

"That's good." her father said "We'll call the Sakamoto family immediately and let them know."

Natsuki didn't have energy to protest, so she just climbed up to her bedroom, and threw herself onto the bed, crying. Down stairs, she heard the doors opening, and she heard familiar voices. She forced herself to come downstairs. She wanted to see her beloved one last time. As expected, Hirota was waiting for her, with his parents and brother. They started discussing the details for the upcoming wedding.

Natsuki felt Hirota push a piece of paper into her hand. She read the words on it, and her expression brightened. She saw Hirota give her a thumbs-up out of the corner of her eye. 

It was late at night when Natsuki finally made her way to the train station, where she and Hirota were going to meet and run away together. Of course, they agreed to bring some of their family's riches when they met, and use them to start a new life together somewhere else.


End file.
